Gust
|Value = $20 |Img = |Level = 9 |Weapon Number = 33 |Damage = 1,670 per round |Range = Optimal: 150m Max: 500m |Reload = Per round: 1 second Full: 9 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 5 rounds Burst: 9 rounds 4 particles per round |Unload = Clip: 2.5 seconds Burst: 4.5 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Gust is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 150-meter optimal range) light kinetic weapon. Strategy This kinetic shotgun works very similarly to the medium Storm and heavy Thunder, due to the bullet spread and the reload while firing mechanic. It fires faster than both but with less particles. This makes it a light version of the Storm or Thunder since it acts like them in many ways, and should be played similarly to them. The Gust's texture is similar to the appearance of the texture of the Thunder. The Gust can take down energy shields effectively, due to most (if not all) of the projectiles hitting the shield, due to the large size of the shield. It can also destroy physical shields very quickly, due to double damage done to physical shields by all kinetic weapons. Like the other aforementioned shotguns, in order for the Gust to severely damage another robot, you must get close to your opponents. Not much damage will be done beyond 200 meters due to the bullet spread of the shotgun. However, the Gust can still take down energy shields effectively beyond that range (up to 500 meters). This weapon can pair well with its counterparts, the Storm and Thunder. However, it can also work extremely well with energy shotguns; the Halo, Corona, and Glory, as these weapon share the same range, but give the added effect of locking down enemies. This can effectively allow the robot to get very close to the enemy, which in turn allows the Gust to deal its maximum amount of damage. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1670 |level-02-cost = 20,000 |level-02-time = 10 minutes |level-02-damage = 1840 |level-03-cost = 40,000 |level-03-time = 1 hour |level-03-damage = 2020 |level-04-cost = 80,000 |level-04-time = 2 hours |level-04-damage = 2220 |level-05-cost = 400,000 |level-05-time = 8 hours |level-05-damage = 2440 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 2680 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-07-damage = 2950 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-08-damage = 3240 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-09-damage = 3560 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-10-damage = 3910 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-11-damage = 4300 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-12-damage = 4724 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours 10 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage from all 4 particles (combined) fired from each round (out of 9 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 4724 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 4812 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 4900 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 4988 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 5076 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 5164 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 5252 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 5340 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 5428 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 5516 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 5604 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 5692 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage from all 4 particles (combined) fired from each round (out of 9 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Navigation